


[Podfic] Dear John

by bagofthumbs



Series: [Podfic] The Dear John Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cybersex, Epistolary, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Dating, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of part 1 of "Dear John" written by wendymarlowe.</p><p>With Sherlock dead, John eventually (under duress) makes a profile on an online dating site. And falls into a long-distance relationship with an enigmatic partner who reminds him of Sherlock in all the right ways. (Hint: it turns out to be Sherlock.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dear John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dear John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



  
  


"Dear John" burst onto the scene back in mid-November of 2014 and proceeded, real time with the story, until early February. The experience of following it real time created an unusual phenomena. A whole community gathered in the comments as we waited, with baited breath for 'William' and John to respond. I'll never forget it. I do have to apologize for my inability to do different character voices, but hope it's still a satisfying listen.

It may be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e9ttas7vce3ljsv/dear_john.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/70rete8h06w6geq/dear_john.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/sets/dear-john-the-series)



I've temporarily removed the link to the audiofic version, since they've lost the file and I haven't had time to re-submit it.

Length: 2:45:45 (there wasn't a tag that worked for this length, so I picked something close)  
Size: 151 MB

Many thanks to wendymarlowe for graciously giving me permission to create this work, and also, to the whole "Dear John" community, which made the experience of reading this fic as it was published such an incredible experience.

Reader's note: I was re-listening to this myself recently and realized that the first part is a little rough (still getting used to doing this), but I think I hit my stride in Chapter 9, so if you're willing to give it a try, please listen at least that far before deciding if it's worth listening to?


End file.
